


The Reason

by Merfilly



Category: Shannara Series - Terry Brooks
Genre: Community: spook_me, Gen, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick moment of WHY the Reaper chose to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of my visual prompts worked for me with this one, but the Reaper is a creeper on his own.

Too long.

He did not need to test the Forbidding himself; The rumors had flown fast and far among the imprisoned Demons.

There was a weakening.

The thought of new carnage to commit was enough to sway many to fling themselves at the point, but the Reaper was smarter, more canny.

If they were to win free, there had to be some cooperation, some unity to their assault.

The Reaper was prepared, had been for long eons, waiting for the time when he could be truest to his nature.

More solitary than many of the Demons, the Reaper focused on the many factions within their numbers. One was shrewd, perhaps canny enough to pull them into the victory they needed against the hated Elves that had pushed them to this barren place.

That one, the Reaper would offer his services to. For the Reaper could plan against a future that saw them free, and this new leader was a key part of that. For now, he would bend his will to the need of unity. For now, he'd serve.

And then, when they had victory, the Reaper would hunt, free of all bindings, and know the pleasure of death in all its forms among the Elves once more.


End file.
